The Role We Were Born To Play
by Naya2803
Summary: Kurt is now at the stage where all he needs is that special peson with him. Blaine is now at the stage where he is worried about Kurt, and how things are effecting him. Kurt and Blaine will now find out what they actually mean to each other.


**/ Hey there! So this is my 3rd Fanfiction. But this is my first chapter story! I do hope you enjoy! Please take some time to review, because I will not post the next chapter until I get some feedback! :3 Please, if you do, nodify me if you find any spelling mistakes, because I'm tyring to be as litterate as I possiblely can! And if you have more time, read my other two One-Shots- Regretting NYADA and Kurt & Blaine The Cell Block Tango **

**So enjoy! 3 Jalanda 3**

The Role We Were Born To Play.

**Chapter 1**

Kurt's back screamed in pain, as he was pushed into another hard, metal locker for the 5th time today. Karofsky and Amizo laughed his vicious laugh as he watched Kurt being slammed into the locker behind him. "Glee club loser!" Karofsky shouted. "Awe, I hope that doesn't ruin your gay dance moves." Amizo laughed along with Karofsky as they high-fived each others hands and continued ruling the hall.

Kurt took a deep breath, to push down all his anger that had suddenly built up inside of him, and tried to calm himself down. Karofsky, was the last person Kurt would ever befriend, and he would do anything, to stay away from the rotten mole. Kurt lent over and attempted to pick up the book that slid out of his arms and fell on to the floor whist being assaulted, but suddenly felt a violent pain that stopped him midway of getting his book.

Kurt knew that his back was already half covered in dark black or purple busies, but he know knew, that it was about to get a lot worse. Kurt bent his knees, hoping it will give him more of a chance to pick up his textbook needed for next class. Kurt picked up the textbook with the tip of his fingers, his back making it extremely hard to lean back up in his normal stance.

He knew that class was very close to start, but his anger still flamed inside of him, so in another attempt to try and calm himself down, he slowly doodled to the bathroom and locked himself in a cubical. He lent down slowly to sit on the toilet, grimacing and whimpering as the pain in his back got even more bigger. He placed his head in his hands, and just cried. The only thing he could do was cry, forgetting about everything. Letting go of everything, and just trying to start over.

By the time Kurt's tears had all dried up, and he had cried himself out, only 4th period had started. He knew, that missing 2 periods in a row would look bad on his school, but he couldn't stay here any longer. His every move was a risky, terrifying one, and that's all thanks to Karofsky. Kurt slid his hand in his pocket and grabbed out his mobile, instantly pressing the speed dial button and ringing up his father.

"Kurt? Why are you ringing me? You should be in class." Burt sounded worried as soon as he picked up the phone. "Dad.. I want to go. Please, pick me up. I hate it. Just please.." Even after the massive cry session he just had, tears kept rolling down his face, and his voice kept breaking. "Kurt... I.. I'll be there in 5. Meet me at the office." Burt said in a hurry, hanging up right after.

Kurt slid his phone back in his pocket and slowly lifted himself up, the vicious pain, still making it very hard for him to stand in his usual stance. He unlocked the cubical door cautiously and slowly walked out. He finally made it too his locker and hurriedly grabbed everything he needed, knowing his dad would most likely be there already, and slowly made his way to the office.

He opened the door that led to the office and immediately saw his annoyed father. "Kurt.." Burt looked him up and down. "Are.. are you hurt?" He walked up to Kurt, wanting an answer. "I.. Yeah." Kurt stuttered. "Can.. I please go now?" He started making his way to the front door. Burt stood there for a moment, then followed pursuit with Kurt, making their way to the car. All that Kurt wanted, was to get the hell away from the only place, he hated.

Kurt hobbled his way into the Hummel/Hudson household, wanting to lock himself up in his room. "Kurt." Burt called after him. Kurt turned around, to face his concerned father. "Where are you hurt?" Burt asked him curiously. "My back." Kurt told him. Kurt stood as still as a post as Burt made his away behind Kurt, and slowly lifted up Kurt's button-up shirt. Burt was shocked out of his mind, as what was revealed on Kurt's back. A mixture of blue, purple and black bruises covered the most of Kurt's back.

"Kurt? How... How on earth did this happen?" Burt almost yelled. "Just.. Being shoved into lockers, I guess." Kurt told his annoyed father. Kurt was surprised when Burt just sighed and walked off into the living room, but he knew, he wasn't going to hear the end of this, for a very long time.

Kurt felt so relieved when his body hit the soft mattress of his. Kurt stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before he her his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a message from Mercedes.

'_Kurt, where the hell are you?'_

Kurt remembered that he had an assignment he had to finish with Mercedes, and instantly messaged her back.

'_I'm sorry bub, but I can't go back.'_

Kurt took a deep breath as tears rose back up to his eyes, remembering what had just happened. He can't ever take another step in that place, until Karofsky was gone. That was it. Kurt swallowed hard, and created a new message, to Blaine.

'_Hey there Blaine, it's only me, Kurt. I'm just wondering, if you have any spare time, to ask the headmaster if I can have an interview with him. I just can't go back to Mckinley. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks :) -K'_

Kurt sat his phone on his chest and waited eagerly for a reply. About 3 minutes had passed when his phone vibrated again. He check ed the screen, an saw Blaine had replied.

'_Hey, Kurt! I can definitely do that! I have a free period next, so I'll duck up then. What on earth happened to make you want to move schools though?- B_

'_Thank you so much, it means a lot to me! :) Just, Karofsky. Again. -K'_

'_What did he do this time?- B'_

'_Just the usual, slamming me into a locker and calling me names. I'm really sick of it. My backs bruised badly, I can barley walk. I just, don't want to be there, if he's going to be there. -K'_

'_OMG, are you kidding me! Look, I'll call you in my free period, and I'll talk to you, okay? -B'_

'_Yeah, sure. Thanks. :) -K'_

Tears ran down Kurt's cheeks, yet again as his memory went straight back to what had happened back at school. He suddenly felt the pain in his back get worse and soon found himself crying yet again. It seemed all Kurt was strong enough to do was cry. Just to let it all out, before Blaine rung.

Kurt rolled over, cuddling his pillow to his chest, before Blaine finally rung. He took a deep breath before sliding the call button across the screen and answering. "Hello." Kurt 's voice broke. "Kurt? You sound terrible." Kurt could already tell, by the tone of Blaine's voice, he was worried about Kurt.

"I feel like.." Kurt too a breath. "Like I'm going to die."

"Do you need company?" Blaine asked him.

"Company?"

"Yeah, I can come down if you need me too." Blaine offered.

"You have school though."

"I can get a week off, they will let me." Blaine told him.

"A..are you sure? I don't want you to get behind anything."

"Yes, Kurt I'm sure."

Kurt sighed into the phone. "You're.. a life saver." Kurt told him.

"I know.. I'll be down there as soon as possible." Blaine told him, before hanging up.

Kurt felt all his unhappiness and depression disappear, as he now knew, Blaine was going to be with him in just a couple of hours. His frown, literally turned upside down, into a bright smile as he sat up on his bed, holding his phone to his chest. Maybe this whole dilemma isn't so bad after all.

**Chapter 2-**


End file.
